The Esfahan Conference
The Esfahan Conference was a international political summit that was held in April of 1977. It mostly focused on concerns regarding the collapsing Ottoman state. The Participants were Afghanistan, Argentina, Armenia, Burma, Bolivia, Brazil, Chili, China, Colombia, West Russian Communes, North Korea, Denmark, the Russian Republic, Spain, Ecuador, Ethiopia, the ASB, the UFI, Guiana, Iceland, the Aga Khan, Iraq, Japan, Laos, Luzon, the Punarjanam Movement, the Najd Kingdom, Paraguay, Persia, Peru, Poland, Prussia, Eastern Russia, Suriname, the Holy See, Turkestan, Uruguay, the United States, Venezuela, Vietnam and Yemen. The named delegates were the Shah of Persia (Qajar) who hosted the summit, Alfonso Sotelo and Lorenzo Campomanes-Guitterez of Spain, Taytu Yohannes of Ethiopia, King Faisal II of Iraq, Sarvodaya of India, Kanda Timay Bagalkoti of the Punarjanam, Hasmik Assanian of Armenia, Giancarlo Calone from the Vatican, Daen Hong of China, Frederick IV of Prussia, Belinksy of the Russian Republic, Christian Brent of Britain, Owen Thompson of Ireland, Vasilios Paraskos of Greece, Anatol Plawgo of Poland, Salvador Allende of Argentina, Prince Sihanouk of Cambodia, and John F. Kennedy of the US. The meeting started out with a discussion of the international sovereignty over straits and canals. Spain argued this would effect the revenue of nations with territorial control over such bodies of water and argued against international sovereignty. The Armenians disagreed, fearing Turkish control of the Bosporus. Brazil suggested international sovereignty should only be extended to commerce and not to military vessels. Ethiopian agreed with the Brazilian proposal, but contended that this measure couldn't be enforced without some form of permanent international congress. China agreed with the Brazilian proposal as well. After this discussion, they ate a luncheon. Taytu and Daen Hong discussed their approval of the events taking place in the old Ottoman Empire. Sotelo and Claro discussed rice and bread. Frederick complimented Sotelo across the table. Sotelo used the opportunity to compliment Capitalism over Marxism. Frederick agreed with that sentiment, but soured it with a veiled threat regarding Spanish intervention in Italy. Taytu suggested to Daen Hong that the Ottoman Empire should remain untouched, suggesting that the Europeans might attempt to colonize fallen parts of the Empire. The Armenian delegation received a call from their diplomats informing them of a possible German arms deal. Belinksy broke the ice by asking if anybody had any good industrial breakthroughs or revolution-quelling to report, and stated there was a revolution going on in Papau New Guinea. Daen Hong noted to the Vietnamese delegation that such a rebellion didn't exist, and suggested he was confused with the Philippines. Sotelo noted that Spanish involvement in Italy couldn't possibly bother Prussia. Frederick said he admired Spanish intervention in Italy, but didn't have faith in the rebels they were supporting. Taytu suggested to Daen Hong that they might be able to play Prussia against Spain. Sotelo was informed he'd have to leave his place in the conferences to Lorenzo Campomanes-Guitterez, the Spanish ambassador to Persia. The Shah awarded Sotelo a bunch of medals. Salvador Allende of Argentina asked if war might be terminated, and what exactly is a legitimate government. Prince Sihanouk states wars of expansion are not legitimate. China agrees, and also asks what a legitimate government is. Suggests a government is based on native rule. The North Koreans question the legitimacy of the Russian Republic, the unacceptability of a Swedish invasion of Norway is mentioned. North Korea asks to be allowed to reunite with South Korea. A Danish rep agrees national unification is a legitimate reason for war. Spain agrees, but adds that wars to defend legitimate governments should also be accepted. Spain also suggests these rules shouldn't apply to her borders. Taytu suggests too many suggestions would render the rule moot, and asks again for the conference to form an official international congress. She also says that intervention into collapsing states should be banned. Spain disagreed, said they should be given all rights to defend themselves through offensive measures against neighbors. Says they won't agree to such a treaty. Ecuador suggests war should be banned entirely unless declared bilaterally. Armenia agrees offensive war should be banned. Kennedy asks for more specific definitions of exceptions. Taytu is informed of an assassination attempt on Yaqob and leaves the meeting to take her positions as regent. Laos agrees territorial gains is a bad reason for war. Luzon agrees unification should be an exception. At this point the meeting just sort of ends. No decisions are ultimately agreed upon. Meta The Esfahan Conference became something of an example on how not to do political meetings, and perhaps killed an interest in the idea of hosting summits in PoW. It took place over ten pages (starting on page 100 of the MCF thread), during which nothing really happened and nothing was decided. Over that ten pages, the rp kept going, creating a weird effect where a lunch was taking place as days in the outside world went by and events kept moving. Part of the reason was because it involved everyone. Another part came down to Veo (Persia's) early attempts to organize it like a believable event, confusing some posters and creating the effect of a never-ending lunch. In the end, nothing came out of it but a slight legend of "Esfahan and the never-ending summit." Category:Events Category:Middle East Category:Economics